Will You Ever See
by Changeforgood
Summary: Jack is alone in the world, right? Not quite. Elsa believes in him but by unfortunate measures never sees him. He loves her and so does she love him. Will they ever see? Series of one-shots involving JELSA.
1. Looking Through A Window

**Hello, Jelsa shipper here. So here I am going to write a Jelsa fi. In the reality of the world, on how Jack will never be able to talk to Elsa. Sad I know, so here we go. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Jack POV**_

What am I doing here again? Why do you do this to me Elsa? I try to get you out of mind, but I can't. I go away, but some how I always return here. Why do I love you, even though you will never see me. Much less love me. Why, Elsa? Why?

This is what brought me here again, Arendelle. The city where my beloved riegns. I know I shouldn't be spying at her from out of her window, but how am I going to get close to her. "_Let it go. Let it go" _she sang

We are so alike and so different at the same time. Which is why we may never be together. Why, we both love the cold. We both have been isolated for periods of time, only letting in who actually care and are allowed to see us. But what makes me know we are never together is the realism of death. While I will live for centuries to come, bringing winter to all, Elsa will be long gone. I fear her own death will be the death of myself, which is impossible. _Knock, Knock._

"Come in" she said

The door opened to reveal her sister, the reason for her isolation. "Elsa, could we talk. It's just that the council told me something that you might not be very-"

"Anna, I told you I don't need a king. I can rule Arendelle on my own"

Why must Anna always tell her she has to marry. Sure, I have no say in this as I am I not seen by them, but why must she marry. If she could see me, trust me I would marry her, but she can't. I doubt she ever will.

"But, Elsa. Arendelle needs an heir" Anna pleaded

An heir, that's why she must wed. I fully understand the reasoning why, but I still wish it was us. Elsa and I.

"You and Kristoff will have an heir. He will be the future of the kingdom"

Anna's pregnant. Why didn't I not kno-Jack, Jack, Jack. No Jack, don't get involved no. You cam not fall for Elsa and be attached with her family. You just can't. Get yourself, together. You can not love someone who will never love you, or see you. You just can't.

I quickly fly away from her window and go spread winter else where.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**_Elsa POV_**

As I talk to my sister, I hear a wish near my window. I immediately go and see what it is. "Elsa, what's wrong" said Anna as she reached me

I saw a shadow in the distance and then it disappeared. "I thought I heard something out there" I respond

Anna looks out the window and looks back at me "Must've been a bird, or something" she responded " Well, I told you. So I think you will make your decision on what your going to do. Goodnight, Elsa"

Anna walks out the door, and I keep looking out the window. "Oh,Jack why will you never let me see you" she whispers in to mid air "Why"

**Awwww. Elsa does see him, but he doesn't know. So this was a one shot. Like it, leave a review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

Ruth 4:13

13 So Boaz took Ruth and she became his wife. When he made love to her, the Lord enabled her to conceive, and she gave birth to a son.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello readers. Sadly this is not an update. First of all I haven't updated since I was on vacation, but I'm back so I'll start to update until the start of September. So two weeks trying to update all my stories. This is an authors note for all my stories so go toward the respectful story outline. Also read the last part, involving my new story.**

**NINE MONTHS**

**I was going to post the alternate ending before I left but I just couldn't, it broke my heart to much. If you want to know the alternate ending you can PM me, but I won't make a chapter out of it. As for a sequel, I don't think so. If I have an idea I'll post it but up to now, I highly doubt it.**

**HICCUP'S CORONATION**

**My crossover,so left you guys hanging. I will post it once more, have a couple of chapters left. Answering to a review I am not Pilipino. We will see who wins Hiccup's heart. ASTRID, ELSA, OR MERIDA?**

**SAVING HIM FROM MYSELF**

**Hello, first story. Still haven't updated you, have I. We'll I will update once more, where I left of. Since one of my reviewer said that he was a bit confused or something like that, I might redo the last chapter. If you want me to redo PM or REVIEW.**

**ONCE UPON A HICCUP**

**So I had one story, mostly done before I left but I didn't post it. I have one story involving Rufflout and the other Haddock family themed(Post HTTYD 2.) Have any other idea for the story,PM me.**

**WILL YOU EVER SEE**

**My Jelsa fic. So people commented to continue this story, so I will. As a one-shot series. I have one chapter in the works and will be posting it soon.**

**You've read your part or all. So here I go, my new story. **

**MUSIC MEMORIES (Working Title)**

**This story will involve my GMAD self, Change. I am the guardian of instruments, so I bought of this story. I see that the soundtrack of the movie is not talked about to much so I thought what if the HTTYD cast, heard the music. This will be POST HTTYD 2. So SPOILERS no stoick. This is a reaction to the movie music, kinda thing. **

**So what do you think about my new update. Will you read MUSIC MEMORIES? Thank you all for the support. Have any advice or questions, PM me or review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_**Therefore, since we have these promises, dear friends, let us purify ourselves from everything that contaminates body and spirit, perfecting holiness out of reverence for God.**_

_**2 Corinthians 7:1**_


	3. Your Marks

**Hello, so I guess I'll continue. I might make this into a series of one-shots. **

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

_**Elsa POV**_

Jack. I know you were here. I can see it in my ice castle walls. How do I know? Pretty much by the desgins. As my marks are snowflakes, his are mostly lines with swivels working through. Even though I've never seen him. I know he's there. He's always there.

Is it crazy to be in love with someone you've never met. Yes, yes it is. I'm aware of that, but I have my reasons. Though he had never known I've seen him before. It may have been once or twice, when I was little and my window was open. I would see him come in, but never approach him. Why? Because I believed he was part of my imagination.

Being stuck in a castle for too long, makes your head go off. Having no friends to play with, well you invent some. I would always wish to see someone who would have the same problems as me. So I could have no fear in scaring or hurting, as they knew what it was about.

So I went my life thinking Jack Frost was part of my imagination. _Until, the night._

I was laying in my bed trying to fall asleep, it had been a week after my parents death. My room was mostly frozen, along with everything else I owned. I couldn't sleep, thinking so much about my parents. I stood up and opened my window to reveal brisk, cold air. _Cold._ Just what I needed. I left the window open and I went back to bed. I looked at the window from my bed to see the wind coming in. I then turned my body toward the ceiling to see ice forming. Not my ice, but _his_.

That was when I knew I wasn't the only one. I wasn't alone. My dream of having people just like me was real. I said "Who are you"

I didn't hear much at the beginning, until I heard a whisper. _Jack Frost._

Instantly after that, the ice that he had created was gone and the wind stood still. I got out of my bed to my window to see all of Arendelle having a snowstorm. I saw around the town to see a line of ice trailing to the woods then stopping. I thought to myself it must've been him.

Since then on I have looked in books of our library for him. I've read all of them, hoping one day he would let me see him. How was I to know that he was a person, a person I can relate to. How he was the one who was with me when I was little. That teen with the blue hoody and brown pants, was though I never knew.

I know he's here or was here, I'm just expecting for him to be seen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**Earlier That Day**

_**Jack POV**_

Early morning, flying to her castle. Yeah, I know I shouldn't be here but when I see the castle I think of her. The castle is the only thing I have of her that makes me know that she has always been like me. That we can relate to each other, that we are one._ If only._

Now I'm just running around the castle making significant marks all over the place. Then I hear a noise coming from downstairs, "_The cold never bothered me anyways" she sang_

I walk downstairs to see her, but her head is looking at the door. I see her arranging the door, from my mess. Hehe, sorry. So I walk downstairs, to only see her running upstairs. _Great._

I follow her and walk upstairs, but then I look up. Almost dusk, I have to go. Then I go through the window and fly away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Elsa POV**_

I walk upstairs, to feel someone is following me. I turn around to see nothing, but feel cold wind in front of me. I go to the window at the bottom of the stair case, and look down at the floor. Again that trail, making me know he was here.

**That's all Folks. Did you like it? Should I make this a one-shot series? GOD BLESS YOU.**

Whoever has the Son has life; whoever does not have the Son of God does not have life.

_**1 John 5:12 NIV**_


End file.
